Sleeping Lions
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Just when they were getting close to Gen. Cross's location, Allen's past recaptures him. Now it's up to Lanalee & Lavi to rescue him from a fate that seems to only dig its claws in deeper... - Allen Centred - - Preview Only -
1. Chapter 1

_Preview_

* * *

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

They were close. Allen could feel it; General Cross was nearby somewhere. Of course, had he not been an exorcist and not knew his Shishiyo as well as he did, he might have put the feeling down to nostalgia, being back in Kyoto and all. He sighed as he thought back to the last time he'd been here. It was nice of Hime Samara to let him stay again, she'd even let Lenalee and Lavi stay too. He'd always liked her most out of all the girls his master had leeched off. His annoyance at that bad habit almost shattered the fond memories of the man who'd set him on the path of an Exorcist.

"Shishiyo… Where are you?" He muttered as he gazed out at the village lights below. The night was peaceful and quiet. He concentrated on the nocturnal sounds that drifted up to his ears letting them lull him into a blissful, stress-free trance. In the forest to his left he could just make out small birds and animals settling in the trees; to his right, in the village, mothers were hushing their children to sleep. And somewhere in the great expanse of darkness before him, someone was playing a form of wind pipe; the melody weaving delicately through the still night air toward him. It flowed through him, moving through his body like wind through a flute. He was sure he'd heard it before…

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

"Lavi have you seen Allen-kun?" The red head looked up and nodded to the balcony before concentrating on his push ups. Lenalee smiled and stepped outside onto the balcony but, it was empty. She walked back into the room looking around.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked pausing in his exercises to look up at the young woman before him.

"He's not there…" She replied, concern etching her features at his look of confusion. He stood up and grabbed a towel before replying.

"I just saw him go out there… how can he not be there?" He asked as he stepped out onto the now empty balcony. Lavi frowned looking around for a sign that showed where their missing friend had disappeared to but it was as though Allen had just disappeared…

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

Just then, an urgent rapping on the door sounded. The Hime herself barged in through the door.

"Allen?" She cast her frantic glance around the room searching for the missing Exorcist before addressing the two other occupants. "Where is your friend?" She asked, panic written all over her face.

"We don't know… why? What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, worry for her friend emanating from her being. The Hime just sank to the floor, clearly shocked and upset.

"Oh no… she's found him."…

* * *

_**"Come my children, follow my song…"**_

"_Marion-Nii sama!" The Hime cried, "Marion-Nii sama! Where are you!" Tears of fear and worry ran down her cheeks, obscuring her delicately made up face. She ran as she searched her home for the rugged young man she'd come to think of as her brother._

"_I'm right here." The deep voice was like a damn breaker and she whipped round to find the handsome Exorcist leaning against a door frame. With tears running freely and all the commotion outside she wondered how he could remain so calm. _

_Marion frowned, the Hime looked a state, and where was that brat? Worry found its way into his indifferent look as the continued absence of his student remained. "What's wrong?"_

"_The witch!" Samara cried, falling to the floor in a heap of shame and misery, clutching to her chest a scrap of paper. Marion's frown deepened. "…she has Allen-kun!" _

**_"Come disappear in the early dawn…"_**

****

"A witch?" Lenalee asked with trepidation. She'd heard that some people still practiced witchcraft but what would a witch want with Allen?

"Hai, she's a witch who feeds on a child's energy to keep herself alive. It's rumoured that she's lived for more than 500 years." The Hime took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Back when Allen-kun and Marion-Nii sama were here last she was on a rampage, no child was safe but we were lax with Allen-kun because he was with Marion-Nii sama. The villagers believed the witch wouldn't attempt to target Allen-kun but…"

"But she did… didn't she?" Lavi asked, his tone soft but serious. The Hime nodded before pulling herself back together. Lenalee tightened her grip in her skirt.

"Marion-Nii sama believed she could sense Allen-kun's innocence and that was what she was after." The Hime explained. "Marion-Nii sama was too old for her rituals but Allen-kun was perfect. He still is I believe, he's how old now? Fifteen?" She asked hoping she'd guessed right.

"Hai." Lavi replied brows furrowed. That bastard General had put his friend into mortal danger many a time but this one just seemed too careless.

"Nobody saw her enter the castle, no one saw her leave but Allen-kun was gone the following morning. And the mark of her emblem was printed on a piece of parchment on his bed."

* * *

_**"Come my Children, follow my light…"**_

"_Allen!" Was that Shishiyo's voice? "Allen answer me damnit! Where are you?" Impossible; Shishiyo would never have trouble finding him. Shishiyo was Shishiyo, nothing could escape his master. He closed his eyes again, fully intending to fall back to sleep… he didn't know why but he was just so tired. "Allen, please!" He was delirious… he had to be. _

**_"Come disappear in the darkest of nights…"_**

****

Lenalee gasped. Before her, lying so still on a concrete slab in the middle of the vast cavern was the boy she come to care about so much. Without thought or hesitation, she took off running across the expansive cavern to get closer but something suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

A barrier!

No, no… NO!

"Allen-kun!" She cried as she fell to her knees, despair overwhelming her slight body. Lavi finally caught up to her, wielding his hammer high in hopes of breaking through the barrier but he stopped short as something caught his eye.

A beautiful young lady stepped out of the shadows behind the concrete slab that their friend was laid upon. She smiled down at the sleeping boy before gently caressing his pale, still face. Then she looked up at the two intruders; two red eyes grinned wildly at them as she absently played with Allen's hair, he slept on.

"Hush." She purred softly. "You'll wake him…"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

_**Sleeping Lions**_

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Grey-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Lions**

**Summary: **Just when they were getting close to Gen. Cross's location, Allen's past recaptures him. Now it's up to Lenalee & Lavi to rescue him from a fate that seems to only dig its claws in deeper... - Allen Centred -

**Warnings:** Child hardships ahead. If you don't like reading angst or child torture then look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of sadists here and read on!

**Authors Note:** Ok so it's not as bad as the warning above but there are some scenes where children are brutally tortured both physically and mentally but that's kind of the point to the whole story… sick, I know but I can't help the ideas that control my brain.

Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)

* * *

**Prologue…**

"Come my child, follow my song…"

_It was a lullaby of false hopes; of crushed dreams that were once held dear but were now feared for the pain they would undoubtedly bring. _

"Come disappear in the early dawn…"

_There was no hope here; no freedom. Those who followed her song became hers to keep; hers to do as she wishes. He was her enchanted doll…_

"Come my child, follow my light…"

_The haunting melody twisted into his being; his mind was taken by that damning song she sung. He had no hopes now, no dreams at all. _

"Come disappear in the darkest of nights…"

_He couldn't move, couldn't even open his eyes. He could only fight for breath as he hung in the black darkness, pulling him deeper into it's depths that was now his waking dream._

"Come my child, follow my song…"

_And she'd start all over again; drumming her spell into his mind, his body, his very core. He couldn't run from it, he couldn't fight it; he could only lay there and let her slowly kill him. _

"Come disappear in the early dawn…"

_Maybe Shishiyo would come looking for him? He'd said he'd train him to become a great exorcist. Was he worried? Would he come running? He'd protected him before so why not now? Where was he? Why wasn't he here yet?_

"Come my child, follow my light…"

_Maybe this was supposed to be his time. Maybe that's why his Shishiyo wasn't there to save him… Would he die peacefully? Would he just fall asleep and find Mana sitting on the other side of the great light? What would he say if he saw his adopted son crossing over? _

"_Keep walking forward…"_

_It felt like a sudden jolt of lightening had shot through him. Those words… he'd promised to keep walking… He hadn't even started his journey, how could he stop here? No, he had to keep going. He had to atone for his sin, his crime of turning his adopted father into an Akuma. He had to make it up to him… he had to keep walking…_

"Come disappear…"

"_Mana…" The singing stopped. The room grew cold and slowly, a dim light began to filter through the black fog… he was in a cave, laid on a stone table… and he was alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Lions**

**Summary: **Just when they were getting close to Gen. Cross's location, Allen's past recaptures him. Now it's up to Lenalee & Lavi to rescue him from a fate that seems to only dig its claws in deeper... - Allen Centred -

**Warnings:** Child hardships ahead. If you don't like reading angst or child torture then look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of sadists here and read on!

**Authors Note:** Yes I know, not much action for a prologue but don't worry things will heat up in this chapter… and I don't mean that in a dirty way either you perverts… I know what some of you were thinking! Hehe don't worry all is forgiven…

_Quick note;_ there are scenes that jump back in time to the previous time that Allen was in Hime Samara's castle, all scenes in major italics are those times otherwise everything else is happening in present time. All should run in the correct order but if you get confused, let me know.

Again, any criticism is welcome, but do it politely please.

Well, that said… read ahead!

* * *

**Chapter One; **Headaches…

He was swaying in a sea of darkness, his body; floating in a mist of nothing. He felt hot and tired, and so very ill all at the same time. He knew something was wrong, knew he should probably wake up and stop his friends from worrying.

A small wave in the black sea beneath him jostled his thoughts and he groaned as his head responded unkindly. Flashes sparkled before his eyes, snapshots of a tower through the carriage window, an old door sign that swung to and fro in the snowy winds… and a soft voice flittering past his ears, familiar yet foreign in his fevered mind.

"_Hush, Allen…_" It faded back into the black sky above, leaving him feeling numb and empty. A split second too late, he recognised the voice as Lenalee's. He felt bad for worrying her but didn't have the energy to reassure her that he was alright.

But it was obvious that he wasn't alright. No amount of pretending would hide that fact. Especially when he was hearing voices again… It was almost as if his body was remembering something about this place… remembering an important memory from a long time ago.

He heard his Shishiyo's voice, cold and unwavering. He heard another voice, soft but scolding with a hint of sympathy… then he heard his own voice, laced with annoyance and unbridled sadness.

"_Baka Shishiyo!_" It was coming back to him, slowly…

* * *

"_Baka Shishiyo." The man never learned, but then neither did the women. It was a never ending cycle but this woman, this Hime knew better. And it irked General Cross to no end that she kept calling him _'-Nii sama'_ instead of_ '-kun'_…_

'Hn, serves him right. He shouldn't treat women like that anyways.'

_Allen sat down grumpily on one of the stones in the stone garden, brooding about his Shishiyo's lack of manners or tact. He was starting to regret taking the man's offer of training because so far there hadn't been any. If anything he was just used as a scapegoat to pay back all the man's outstanding debts. _

_Perhaps he should just go on alone as Mana had said; _keep walking forward_… a twang of guilt and pain blossomed in his chest at the recent memory. _Mana…_ The only father figure he'd ever had. The man had taught him how to survive on his own, taught him how to escape a dangerous situation, told him who to steer clear of… His thoughts turned guilty for a minute again. He'd violated one of those rules already; he'd spoken to an exorcist, the very people Mana had warned him away from along with Akuma and the Noah clan. _

_But he was only twelve years old and if there were scary people like the ones Mana had described then what could he do on his own without a guardian? He wasn't a strong fighter and it had been proven that he needed the shelter Mana had given him. Those Akuma had been chasing him for days before Mana had come along. He'd be dead several times over if it wasn't for that man. But then there was General Cross; the man who'd found him fighting for his life on the grave of his foster father; the man who'd fought off that weird Earl man and took him away from that life; the man who'd explained what his arm was and how it worked; the man who'd set him on the path to becoming an Exorcist himself… _

_The man who didn't know how to love another person regardless of who or what they were. _

_The tears came unbidden as he relived the last thing his Shishiyo had said to him before disappearing inside the castle with the smiling Hime._

"_Go find the stable boys, see if they have any work for you to do… might as well make some use of you." It was a dismissal if ever he'd heard one and a sharp one too. To him, it was obvious the General didn't want him around; the man was always on his case about one thing or another; he was always saying something about him in a rude and degrading way. If he didn't want him around then why'd he agree to train him? Maybe he should just leave the damned man and pursue his own path. But if he left General Cross's side, where would he go? Maybe he could stay here with Hime Samara? She seemed to like him for who he was. She did, after all, grace him with the one thing General Cross had desired from her, the suffix of '_-kun'.

_A rustle in the bushes suddenly caught his attention and the boy looked up curiously, wiping away the stray tears that had managed to fall. He was expecting a squirrel or small rodent to jump out but nothing happened. He began to think he had imagined it when it happened again, more violently than before this time, almost as if it were… deliberate. _

_Suspicious now, the boy jumped off the stone and studied the bushes. Beyond was the vast forest that joined the _wilder forest_ beyond Hime Samara's lands. He was told it was dangerous in those parts because a child eating witch lived there, but witches didn't exist right? So he had nothing to worry about. Besides, witches don't hide in bushes… do they? _

_The bush rustled again and he froze. But before he could alert anyone, a strange sound found his ears; a soft melodic pipe was being played somewhere nearby and before he knew it, he was under the spell._

"Come my Child, follow my song, Come disappear in the early dawn." _The music urged him forward, gently pulling him towards the forest, reassuring him that everything would be alright. That if he followed, she could make everything better._

"Come my Child, follow my light, Come disappear in the darkest of nights…" _And he stepped forward, following the voice that promised him freedom from his pain and sadness…_

* * *

Lenalee sat back down in the carriage with a thump. The weather alone was depressing enough without the added thought of not finding anywhere to stay for the night. And the grim prospect of sleeping in the carriage with two snoring men and a thin blanket didn't set her thoughts any higher either.

She cast her eyes back to the other occupant who was laid across the back seat wheezing away in his sleep. Allen had caught a bug soon after leaving the ship that had landed them in the Otsu harbour two days ago and it was a nasty one too. His temperature couldn't decide whether to freeze or boil his brains and the constant hacking cough didn't seem to be doing much for his voice either. If they didn't get to a vacant inn soon she was sure this bug would turn into something worse.

He stirred then and coughed before settling back to sleep. He was not well and sleeping in the carriage in sub zero temperatures was not going to help. Worried now, she reached over to check his temperature. He sighed in his sleep as her cool fingers met burning skin. His fever had risen again.

Just then the carriage door opened and Lavi looked up at her, a disappointed frown on his brow. He caught her actions and the worried look on her face but she beat him to the punch line.

"Any luck?" she asked, wrapping another blanket around the sleeping exorcist. Lavi shook his head and climbed inside, warding off the cold that followed him in. Lenalee closed the door behind him and handed him another blanket.

"No, its tourist season here and everywhere is full." He replied after wrapping the blanket around himself and rubbing his arms to warm up. "There has to be somewhere that has a vacancy… we can't stay in here another night." Lenalee nodded her agreement as she ran her fingers through her friends white hair. His cheeks were flushed red but he was shivering despite the heat he was giving off. "How is he?" Lavi asked, frowning again.

"Not good; his fever's back and he's coughing more than ever. He almost woke up earlier… He can't stay out here another night, Lavi." She said, turning her worried gaze to his person. "We're out of medicine, the shops don't have any here and we're three more days away from where General Cross was last sighted." Allen gave a sharp cough but remained dead to the world as Lenalee continued. "Isn't there somewhere we can go?"

"I've looked Lenalee; I've asked around, I even approached private homes. No one has any room for us. I can't help it if there's no where to stay." He replied half heatedly, "Not even the churches here have a spare bed and there's no hospital to speak of, just the local doctor who's out of town at the moment." He sighed wracking his brains for a solution. His worried eyes fixed on the kid's pale face as he contemplated a way out of this mess.

At first it had been something to tease the younger exorcist about. It wasn't often he'd seen Allen ill or under the weather and with the younger boy vehemently denying any illness Lavi just couldn't stop the jokes and jabs. That is until the younger boy collapsed two towns back. Since then the boy's temperature had been impersonating a spontaneous yo-yo that may as well have been drugged with steroids.

Another worry was that hacking cough. Every time the kid spoke or tried to use his throat he'd start coughing and battling for air. It had been getting worse too; all throughout that day Allen had been coughing in his sleep, an occurrence that didn't usually happen when one slept.

That was another thing Allen had been doing a lot of too; sleeping. It was a sign of exhaustion if ever he'd seen one; the body was using a lot of energy to fight off whatever had caught the boy in it's nets and it was vital to get Allen to eat something to help replenish that energy but he just couldn't seem to keep anything down. Even his appetite had up and left him and that was a _big_ concern considering his parasitic Innocence type.

He let his eye rest on the younger boy's face as he contemplated what to do but before he could fall into a ponderous trance, he noticed the familiar signs of waking in the younger boy's movements. His hands clenched and unclenched as though taking action in a dream while his deep grey eyes fluttered tiredly as he muttered something under his breath. He stirred a little before suddenly waking with a start, unconsciously searching the immediate area for something familiar. Such was his training with General Cross, Lavi supposed. He watched quietly as the wandering gaze flicked here and there before it finally found his person. Lavi gave a smile, reassuring him that all was ok. Allen tried to smile back but only managed a mild grimace, his head probably cursing him for being awake.

"Allen." Lenalee smiled, happy to see her friend feeling well enough to grace them with his presence... even if it was only half there. "How do you feel?" She asked, feeling his forehead for a temperature. Lavi leaned forward to hear the predicted but faint reply and, following that prediction, Allen smiled as though it was nothing but his reply shattered the image.

"Cold… really cold." He rasped shakily. Lavi's brow creased; it was rare for Allen to even admit he was feeling under the weather, so to admit he was cold must mean he felt _freezing_. He watched helplessly as the poor boy pulled the blankets round him tighter and shivered, looking a little dazed and slightly out of touch with reality.

"It's ok we'll find somewhere warm to stay." He smiled, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. It was meant as a sign of affection but Allen barely seemed to register it, instead his focus was on the front wall with a glazed look in his eyes.

"But everywhere is full..." Lenalee sighed, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Where are we anyway?" The white haired boy asked in his gravely voice, wincing when his throat spasmed to cough but held it in somehow. He shifted slightly, dislodging Timcanpy who'd taken up residence at the boy's feet, before settling again. The golden golem didn't seem to mind though and promptly flew up and perched itself upon the boy's head.

"Kyoto." Lavi replied, looking out the window at the darkening village outside. He frowned; it was snowing again. _Damnit, we need a place to stay or things will only get worse…_ He closed his eye and lowered his head into his chest, hoping to block out any visual distractions, he had to find a way out of this mess; they needed a place to stay...

Allen stiffened. Kyoto? He couldn't recall, exactly, what had happened the last time he was here – something about repressed memories, the doctor had said – but Shishiyo had told him never to come back here without an army of capable fighters. Was it coincidence, then, that he'd dreamed of this place?

Something was calling to him, warning him; it was almost as though his body wanted him to turn away, like it remembered what had happened but his mind couldn't see the pictures. Something was telling him it was dangerous here, really dangerous. Had General Cross passed through here? Should he trust his instincts and turn tail or should he defy his Shishiyo's orders and return to the place he'd been forbidden to return to on his own?

If General Cross had come though here then they'd never be closer to finding him. If they stopped now just because he got goose bumps, he'd be disobeying orders directly issued from HQ. Add to that, the unexplainable urge to see his Shishiyo again and he couldn't really choose to run away.

And it wasn't like he didn't have a pretty good idea of where to start looking either; if the man was still in Kyoto, he'd probably still be at the castle drinking the poor woman out of house and home. He frowned and coughed a little.

His decision was already made.

"I know somewhere – _cough, cough_ – we can stay." He confessed with little more than a hissing whisper to his voice after the two coughs that escaped. Lavi's head whipped up so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. Allen bit back a chuckle.

"You know a place to stay?" Lenalee asked, sounding a little dumbfounded herself. He nodded but coughed again before he could reply which then set off another hacking fit. By the time he'd finished he was barely awake and a little more than exhausted.

"… Head… for Hime Samara's… castle." He managed to wheeze but couldn't hold back the following violent coughs that shook him from head to toe. Lenalee's frown deepened as she pulled him up into a sitting position, leaning his head against her shoulder in hopes that the upright position would help him to breathe a bit better.

"Hime Samara? You know Hime Samara?" The older boy asked incredulously, obvious disbelief upon his features. Allen opened his eyes at the outburst but winced as his head throbbed loudly in his ears. He nodded carefully, feeling his stomach unsettle itself for a moment before responding.

"Yes… I stayed there -_cough_- a few weeks after… Shishiyo found me." He replied, wrapping the blankets tighter around him and shivering in his little cocoon. He didn't protest as Lenalee pulled him closer to her, offering him her body warmth but his shivering didn't let up. "I don't remember much… from when I was there – _cough, cough_ – just that I was… very ill for a while." He added, hoping the added implication to take care was received but before he could make sure, his throat dried out completely leaving him coughing like there was no tomorrow.

Lenalee held him close, rubbing his back in soothing circles while Lavi sat there feeling useless. He winced and his heart went out for the poor boy; it sounded like someone was choking him and they were doing a damned good job of it too. But, after three solid minutes, Allen seemed to calm down; only wheezing slightly to catch his breath. Lenalee locked her worried gaze with the older boy's who let his single eye wander down to study Allen's flushed face; he was asleep, or ninety percent of the way there anyways.

"He's out again." He mumbled, averting his gaze back out the window. He hated feeling so useless and Lenalee's pleading look wasn't helping. Instead he thought about Allen's claim. Hime Samara; Japan's single, most-richest Hime ever recorded thus far and Allen claimed to know her personally… could he trust the boy's delusional state of mind? Could he risk camping out in the carriage for one more night? What choice did he have?

Lenalee sighed and looked down at the mop of white hair. She could feel him trembling but the heat radiating off him could probably warm the carriage all night. She sighed and carefully laid him back against the backrest but let his head rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him, holding him in place while he shivered and slept.

"Should we go?" She asked, keeping her attention focussed on the sleeping boy beside her. He looked so young and vulnerable when asleep but even more so when ill. A drastic change from the charming, immortal image he had about him when awake and fully alert. They were lucky no Akuma had turned up. If their enemy ever learned that Allen was ill and severely under protected with only two other exorcists to help him, they'd attack without hesitation and probably take him away… She tightened her grip on the boy. She'd sooner kiss the Earl than let him take Allen from her in this state, or any state for that matter.

"Well, if she's a Black Order supporter we could get word to HQ to send some extra help." Lavi muttered to himself, obviously trying to think things through. They had tried to call HQ several times after first docking back in Otsu but Timcanpy just couldn't get a signal through and he certainly wasn't receiving anything either.

"Gah… what other options do we have?" He finally sighed, turning his attention back to the two other occupants of the carriage. "We can't stay in here another night." He said, indicating Allen's state of health and his rate of deterioration. He watched as Lenalee shifted Allen's weight a little before replying.

"Ok, do you want to drive or should I?" She asked, feeling the younger boy's head again. His temperature was cooling now but it was still too high to be healthy. Lavi stood carefully, rocking the carriage as he did.

"I'll drive; I'm not very good at playing nurse." He said as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and reached for the door. "Besides, you two look far too comfortable anyway." He smiled before leaving the carriage and shutting the door behind him. Lenalee scowled at the joke but seconds later the carriage jerked and they started moving. She sighed again, pulling her own blanket closer and leaning down to rest her head on top of Allen's, letting her eyes close briefly.

"Hang in there Allen…"

* * *

Translations:

Nii sama_ – Brother / friend; a term of affection toward a good friend or a respectful suffix for an older brother._

Kun_ – Love / darling; an affectionate term for a loved one or a close friend considered as part of the family._

Hime_ – Princess / Lady; a title given to the eldest lady of the house, usually only formally used in rich families such as a Lord's castle._

Akuma_ – Demon / ghost; in this sense it means 'undead demon'. If you watch the show then you should already know what an Akuma is…_

Castle _– Not really a castle as such with dungeons and towers etc but rather, a large Japanese style house with lots of rooms and land. Not too different from a mansion but in a traditional Japanese style._

Baka –_ Idiot / dimwit._

Shishiyo –_ Master / Teacher; A polite term used to call one's personal teacher / trainer._

Otsu & Kyoto – _Towns in Japan, roughly two days carriage ride away from each other._


End file.
